


Careless Whisper

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, S3 E22, Sexual Content, Spoilers, human!Nick, mention of Nick/Juliette break-up, post Monrosalee wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is prepared for the events that follow Monroe and Rosalee's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilty Feet have no Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or make monetary gain from this.  
> This is, as usual, unbeta'd.  
> There is a lot more coming (well, at least one more chapter). 
> 
> Title is a song by Wham!

“You really couldn’t see them?” Trubel looks across the backseat at Nick, worry marring her young face.

Nick shakes his head slowly. “No.” His voice is tinged with pain.

Nick just stares out the window, unwilling to let himself think about anything that just happened. Right now he just wants to get somewhere safe and out of the way, wants to make sure everyone else is alright. The car pulls into the lot behind the spice shop and everyone files into the back room.

Nick just leans against the wall, lost in his mind. Now that everyone is okay – at least as much as they can be – Nick lets himself get lost in thought. He can’t help but wonder how he didn’t know the woman he slept with this morning wasn’t really Juliette. After four years, he should know. That’s what he tells himself. Looking back, he truly _should have_ known. Something was off about her. There was something aggressive about her; every touch felt like a jolt of electricity. He had thought that maybe it was just the wedding and excitement. _You should have known_.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. He turns around and there are big brown eyes staring up at him.

“Are you okay?” Trubel asks, her voice filled with genuine concern.

Nick shrugs. “I don’t know.”

She looks over her shoulder, then leads Nick into the front of the shop away from everyone.

“Are you hurt?”

“Nothing serious. What about you?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” She frowns. There’s this weird desire to throw her arms around him and hold him tightly filling her chest. She doesn’t know where it came from; she’s never been much of a hugger. Plus, she really hasn’t known Nick all that long. But he’s been there for her more in that short time than anyone else has in 21 years. As she steps forward and wraps her arms around him, she hopes that he doesn’t mind.

Nick is surprised when Trubel hugs him, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he wraps his own arms around her slim waist and buries his face in her short hair. He knows most of the comfort he feels is because this is as close to grimmness as he can get right now. But some of it – just a little – is because there’s this undeniable bond between the two of them; one that won’t ever go away, even if he never gets to be a grimm again.

“Ahem.”

Trubel and Nick pull away from each other and find Hank standing in the threshold.

“You guys okay?”

They look at each other and back at Hank.

“Yeah,” Nick says.

“Are you? Really?” Hank knows Nick well enough to know when he’s lying.

Nick just shakes his head.

“Well, I just got off the phone with Monroe. He’s managed to wrangle the crowd. He said his parents are going to deal with everything, and he and Rosalee are on their way over. She told me about some books. Juliette is already looking in one. We could use some extra eyes.”

Trubel and Nick both nod and walk into the back room. They each grab a book from the stack and start skimming.

Juliette doesn’t look at Nick. She doesn’t want to be here, looking for a way for Nick to become a grimm again. Even though she’s unsure about their relationship and its future, she knows that if they stay together, she wants Nick human. But she feels like she’s the only one.

It’s not long before Rosalee walks through the door, still wearing her dress.

“What is it we’re looking for again?” Hank asks, looking up from the book sitting in front of him.

“Honestly, I don’t really know. But there has to be something. Adalind managed to get her powers back. So I’m guessing Nick’s situation is reversible, too.”

Juliette barely holds in a scoff. She can’t be here anymore. “Rosalee, why don’t I run over and get you some other clothes?”

“Oh, Juliette, that would be great! Thank you.”

Juliette practically runs out of the shop. The fresh air feels like freedom. The cool breeze raises goosebumps all over her skin and fills her lungs. She takes a cab and uses her spare key to go into the house and grab some clothes for Rosalee. Before she leaves she leaves the key on the counter. The cab takes her to her own home, where she packs a few small bags and puts them in the back of her own car.

Nick barely notices the words he’s looking at; his mind is being pulled in a million different ways. Trubel looks over.

“Um, guys…” She waits until everyone is looking at her. “We never asked Nick if he wants us to be looking.”

“Of course he does,” Rosalee says. “Right, Nick?”

“I, uh…” Nick’s not sure what to say.

“As your best friend, let me say one thing.” Monroe sighs. “They’re still going to come for you – reapers, royals. You were a grimm and you caused a lot of chaos for them. But when they come for you this time, I…” Monroe has to stop before his voice cracks. He takes a deep breath. “I don’t think you’ll come out of it alive.”

Nick looks up. That was something he never considered.

“Yeah, I’ve got to say something else too.” Monroe blurts out. “Look at all the people you’ve saved. Think about the kids you helped – Barry, Holly, Roddy, Gracie and Hanson…Trubel.”

“I’m 21.”

“Oh…wait, really?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry. Well, the point still stands.” Monroe pauses. “I’m not going to tell you what to do, Nick. This is your call. You know I’ll have your back no matter what you decide. But for what it’s worth, it was a grimm I became friends with. A grimm who changed all my thoughts and prejudices.”

“Nick,” Hank starts, “this is a crazy, dangerous life. I mean, I certainly wouldn’t choose it. But knowing that it’s all out there – and right under your nose – I know I couldn’t go back. And I…I know you well enough to know there’s only one reason you’d choose being human over being a grimm, and I know what it is. I also know that if you choose that, you’ll think you’re being noble. But you won’t be. You’ll be being stupid.”

Nick looks up at Hank under furrowed brows. He knows Hank is right. He just nods.

“Nick, I haven’t known you that long.” Trubel looks down at her feet. “But you’ve helped me a lot. You told me I wasn’t crazy and you proved it. I…I was just so done with it all. I didn’t want to see them anymore. I didn’t want to be different. But then I met you and you helped me adjust to this world. I can definitely understand you wanting to be… _normal_. I wanted that for so long.”

Nick can sense there’s a ‘but’ coming, but Trubel doesn’t add anything else. Nick reaches out, fingers curling in the sleeve of Trubel’s coat.

“I need to talk to you.” He leads her out into the front of the shop. Despite his lack of grimmness, he still has the hypersensitive hearing. He can hear Rosalee whispering to Monroe, wondering if there’s something between him and Trubel. He ignores it.

“What?”

“Are you gonna stick around?”

“What do you mean?”

“In my house. Are you gonna stay?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been trying not to get used to it, knowing that one day you’d kick me out. But, uh…”

“I want you to stay. I just want to know if you’d stay if I weren’t a grimm.”

Trubel shakes her head. “You want the safety of being human. I would just mess that up.”

“Please stay?”

“Nick…”

“I’ve got the means, the room…”

“Why do you want me stay?”

Nick rubs his hands over his face and then sighs. “I don’t really know. But I just feel connected to you. Maybe it’s a grimm thing; I don’t know. I just know that I’d rather have you around.”

Trubel nods, taking it all in. She wasn’t used to someone wanting her around, to not thinking she’s a burden. Briefly she wonders how Juliette will feel. “You want to be human for Juliette, don’t you?” She waits for an answer, but Nick doesn’t speak.  “I’m sorry. I just don’t think you should change who you are for someone.” Trubel turns around to walk into the back room, but stops. “Yes. I’ll stay…no matter what you decide.”

Nick smiles as Trubel walks away.

Nick walks into the room, standing tall and confident. “Let’s figure this out. I’m not letting that bitch take away my grimm powers. I want them back…and I want to make her pay.”

They all smile, Trubel just a little bit bigger than the rest of them. Nick means a lot to her – he’s kind of her saving grace. Everyone starts looking a little harder, reading a little more diligently.

Rosalee’s phone rings and breaks her concentration. It’s a text from Juliette: _Clothes are in a bag by the back door. Congratulations on the wedding. Tell Nick I left my key on the counter._ “Oh god.”

“What?” Monroe looks up and steps closer to his wife.

“It’s uh…it’s a text from Juliette.”

“Is she okay?” Nick asks, worried.

Rosalee can’t bear to utter the words. Instead she turns the phone so Nick can see the screen.

“Oh,” Nick says quietly, mostly to himself. He nods. “Ok then. Well, there’s no use dwelling on that.”

“Nick,” Monroe starts.

“Let’s just get back to work.”

“Nick,” Monroe says a little more firmly.

“No. If she wants to go, that’s fine. I understand.”

Monroe’s eyes go red as he grabs Nick by the arm and drags him out of the room.

“Monroe, come on. We need to figure out how to fix me.”

“So that’s it? You guys are over? Just because you’re not a grimm?”

“None of you asked what happened. You think I just _lost_ my powers? Adalind stole them from me. She worked her hexen _bitch_ powers and made herself look like Juliette. Then I…I slept with her, thinking it was Juliette. Suffice to say, Juliette is pissed.”

“Oh. Oh wow.” Monroe pauses. “You didn’t know?”

Nick shakes his head.

“I mean, I get why Juliette is upset, but she can’t really hold that against you. You didn’t do it purposely. Oh…shit…poor choice of words. Sorry.”

Nick just rolls his eyes.

Monroe leans back into the other room and asks Rosalee to come out in the front.

“What is it?”

“Uh, well…it’s about how Nick lost his grimmness.”

“Oh, yeah. I never asked. It would kind of help knowing.”

Monroe leans over and whispers what happened.

“What?” Rosalee is blown away. “You didn’t know?” She seems disgusted.

“No. I didn’t. And can we just stop talking about it.” He pushes his way between them and walks back in the room.

“Come on, Trubel, we should go check the trailer. I’m sure I’m the only grimm stupid enough to lose their powers, but there could still be something useful there.”

“Yeah, sure.” She follows Nick out. “Uh, how’re we gonna get there?”

“Shit. Um, we’ll get a cab.”

It takes a frustrating amount of time for the cab to come and get them. Nick doesn’t bother going inside the house, they just get in his truck and go. He’s quiet the entire ride and even as they enter the trailer. Trubel wants to say something, wants to try and comfort him. She has no idea what’s going on with him, and she’s scared, even if she won’t admit it.

“Nick…”

“What?”

“You’re not really okay, are you?”

“Damn it, Trubel, just grab a book and look.” He balls his hands into fists and bangs them on the desk, making Trubel jump.

But she doesn’t back away. Instead she steps closer. “I’m sorry this happened to you. I tried…”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“And, uh…you can call me Theresa.”

Nick looks up, one eyebrow raised.

“I’ll start over here.”

 


	2. The Careless Whisper of a Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own Grimm or make money from this.  
> As usual, it's unbeta'd.

“Find anything yet, Trubel…I mean Theresa?”

“Not yet. Basically everything is about wesen. I don’t think grimms like to write about themselves.”

“Yeah, probably in case someone loses a book…” Nick’s voice drifts off as he flips the page. “Hey, listen to this…” Nick gets up and moves closer to Theresa. “I met another grimm last week. I didn’t know at first, but then I saw the drawings in his journal. It was weird being face-to-face with him and not knowing we were the same. We spent a while talking, exchanging notes, but didn’t make places to stay in touch. It’s probably for the best.”

“I wonder why we can’t just tell.”

“I don’t know. But from what Monroe’s told me, wesen can’t tell unless they’re woged.”

“Maybe it’s some kind of protection on our part; a way to be discrete.”

Nick nods. “That makes sense.”

They’re quite as they go back to reading, searching. But then Nick’s phone starts ringing and Monroe’s name comes up on the caller ID. Nick takes the call and puts him on speaker.

“So we, uh, found something.”

“Okay…you don’t sound too happy about it.”

“Well, it’ll probably work, but…”

“But what?”

“You, uh…you…you should probably just come back over to the shop. Okay. Bye.”

Theresa looks at Nick, concerned. “That doesn’t sound reassuring.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” He closes the book he’s been reading and puts it back on the shelf. “We should get over there. It’s better to just rip the band aid off, ya know?” To be honest, Nick is nervous about they found. In the time that Nick has known Monroe, he’s always been one to beat around the bush. On more than one occasion, Nick has wanted to just yell, “Spit it out already, Monroe.”

Theresa nods as they make their way out of the trailer. “So how long do you think you’ll keep the trailer here?”

“I don’t know,” Nick answers as he unlocks the truck. “Maybe a month? Just until I can line up some other storage yards. I need somewhere that’s out of the way, but also close enough for us to get to when we need it.”

“Where did you aunt keep it?”

Nick shrugs. “No idea…never really got the chance to ask her.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

It’s quiet the rest of the ride, as Nick makes various turn through the town, making his way to the spice shop. His heart is beating like a jackhammer. He has no idea what kind of bomb Monroe is going to drop on him. Becoming so lost in his thoughts, he almost runs a red light. He’s slow to finally enter the spice shop, Trubel on his heels. All eyes are on Nick and he feels a light layer of sweat start to cover his skin.

Monroe – the appointed speaker – stands in front of the group. “Alright, the good news is we found something that will most likely work.”

“What’s the bad news?” Nick asks but isn’t sure he really wants to know.

“Well…” Monroe draws out the word, stalling. He looks behind himself at the others and then back at Nick. “You know…maybe we should talk about this in the other room.”

“Damn it, Monroe, just tell me. Please.”

“Okay well you see there is this potion kind of thing and you need someone to drink it and then you drink some too and then the two of you well you know since it’s how Adalind took your powers you have to uh have sex with them I mean that’s not so bad but it is since Juliette isn’t here and you know you guys aren’t doing so well and uh yeah that’s it okay great.” When the last word of his epic run-on sentence is out of his mouth, Monroe finally breathes. 

Nick just stares at his friend. Then he sighs. “Oh.”

“Nick, let me call Juliette,” Rosalee offers. “Maybe she just needs some space or some time or something. She’ll see that you need her and she’ll come back.”

“No she won’t.”

“What are you talking about? She loves you; of course she’ll come back. She wouldn’t just leave like this, with only a text message.”

“Yes. She would, actually.” Nick sighs. “About two years into our relationship, we hit sort of a rough patch. It was long, drawn-out, and messy. And it hurt, really fucking badly. For an entire month we were just sort of in limbo. Neither of us knew if we were together or not. We were in love, but at the time it felt like we had no future. Eventually we worked things out. We decided then that if we were ever in the same boat again, that we would just end things. No long talks. No stalling or waiting around or ‘maybes.’ If it was over, it was over. So, yeah, she would leave like that.”

“Wow.” Monroe’s tone is complete shock. Nick looks over at him with furrowed brows, which prompts him to elaborate. “I guess I – we – just thought that there would be a huge fight or some falling out. But…I guess it makes sense. I mean, why have to deal with that kind of situation twice.”

“She said it felt like high school drama. I wouldn’t really know, but I figured she was right. On one hand, I wish I had more closure. But on the other, I’m glad it was quick. Honestly, she deserved more. She deserves better. Love can only take you so far. She needs to be safe, and she never will be if we’re together. I love her enough to be able to admit that.”

“So what now?” Hank asks.

“Don’t you know any other women that might want to sleep with you? You’re a pretty handsome dude.” Monroe says a bit awkwardly. “Or, uh, Rosalee…do you have any lady friends that might want to hit that?”

“Okay. First of all, as your wife, I am asking you to please never say ‘hit that’ every again. Second, not really.” She turns to Nick. “I’m sorry. I don’t really have many friends other than you guys.”

“What about your sister?”

“Monroe, you’re really pushing it.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Monroe sighs, along with everyone in the room.

“What about me?” Trubel asks, staring away from everyone else.

“What about you?”

“I’ll do it…I’m offering, I guess.”

“No way. You barely know me, Theresa. Besides, I’m like an entire decade older than you.”

Monroe leans over and whispers in Rosalee’s ear. “Since when does he call her Theresa?” Rosalee just elbows him in reply.

Theresa opens her mouth to speak but ends up just sighing and shrugging.

“Nick, could I see you in the other room please?” Rosalee asks. She doesn’t give him time to answer, just grabs his arms and yanks him into the other room, shutting the door behind them.

“What?”

“I don’t want to cross a line here, Nick, but we’re friends, so I’m just gonna tell you what I think. Trubel is probably your only chance at getting your powers back. She’s offering and I don’t think you should be making excuses.”

“I’d feel like I’m using her. Rosalee, she’s barely legal.”

“Yes, but she’s legal. And she’s an adult who can make her own choices. I know this is a weird situation to be in, but you have to realize that we don’t have a lot of options.”

“I just…” Nick sighs.

“I get that you’re probably hurting because of things with Juliette. I get that you feel morally conflicted that Trubel’s a lot younger than you or whatever. But come on, Nick. She is offering to help. Accept her help. It’s all you’ve got.” Rosalee looks up at him, her eyes pleading with him.

“This is really my only option?”

“Yes.”

“Can you ask Hank and Monroe to leave, and then whip up whatever we have to drink?”

Rosalee nods and gives Nick’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. He hangs back, pacing around the room. He can hear them whispering and then the back door opens and shuts. With a deep breath he leans against the counter and looks at the ground. There are a million different thoughts bouncing around inside Nick’s head. As much as he wants his powers back, he feels like he’s just using Theresa. _But she offered_. _She’s not a kid_.

“Can I ask you something?” Rosalee asks, looking up from the book in front of her.

“I guess,” she answers quietly.

“Why’d you offer?”

Theresa shrugs.

“I’m certainly not judging. I guess I can see why…maybe if Monroe and I weren’t married…I don’t know.”

Theresa sighs. “I like Nick; he’s a good guy. He’s done a lot for me in the short time since we met. More than anyone’s done for me my entire life. I guess I just feel like _I_ need to help _him_ …I’m a grimm and I kind of feel like maybe we have this sort of bond because of it.” She shrugs again.

Rosalee smiles, but it’s a sad sort of smile. “You know, you can change your mind anytime.”

Theresa nods.

With a deep breath, Nick stands up straight and walks into the back room. “How are things, uh, going?”

“We’re just about done.”

Nick nods. “Okay,” he says to himself more than anyone else.

“Nick, if you don’t want to, I’m sure we can find someone el – ”

“No,” Nick says, maybe a little too quickly. “No, I, uh…we’re good. I think we’ll be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be at least one more chapter, maybe two.  
> The next one is already planned out and just needs some writing.


	3. To the Heart and Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by myself and my dearest Kelly over on tumblr.  
> Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes remaining.

Nick sits down on the edge of the bed as he eyes the gnarly-looking substance inside the jar from Rosalee. Theresa tries to straighten up the room, stacking all her notebooks and sketchbooks on the floor in the corner. Nick had asked if she would be okay doing this in her room; he didn’t feel comfortable in his own. Theresa had just shrugged and said, “whatever works better for you.”

“This looks awful,” Nick says, not looking away from the jar.

“It probably tastes just as bad.”

That makes Nick laugh. “You don’t sugar-coat anything, do you?”

“There’s no point in it. It just leaves more room for disappointment.”

“Nick nods. “Yeah, you got a point there.”

Theresa sighs. “So how do you wanna…?” Her voice trails off and she makes a vague gesture between them and then to the bed.

Nick stands up. “Oh, uh…” He frowns as he runs a hand through his hair – a nervous habit. He hadn’t really thought about it; wouldn’t _let_ himself think about it. He sighs. “Can I ask you something kind of personal?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“You’ve, uh…you’ve done it before, right?”

Theresa rolls her eyes. “Yes, Nick. Quite a few times, matter of fact.”

“Okay. Sorry. I just…I don’t know.”

“Listen, Nick. I’m okay with this. I’m not gonna back out. I don’t feel like you’re using me. I’m not some fragile flower or whatever. I’m not a kid. So, let me say this is the nicest way possible: get over yourself.”

Nick is slightly taken back, but it’s also kind of what he needed. “I’m sorry for acting like an ass. I’m just not a hook-up kind of guy. It’s new to me.”

Theresa smiles a small, sad smile. She hadn’t thought about how this would affect Nick in regards to his break up. She still found the whole situation odd, but obviously Nick and Juliette were on the same page. Though she’s kind of bummed she didn’t get a _goodbye_ from Juliette, right now she cares more about Nick and helping him be a grimm again.

She steps over to him and gently lays her hand on his shoulder before leaning up on her toes and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. Despite actually really wanting to kiss him, she goes the chaste route, hoping he’ll meet her in the middle. It’s obvious to her – and really, probably to Nick too – that she’s a lot more comfortable with this than he is. This is what she’s used to. Well, the hook-up aspect. Theresa hadn’t ever been in a serious relationship; she wouldn’t consider a month with some guy in middle school serious. It’s just always been easier for her to distance herself from people. Yet here she is finding herself getting very attached.

Nick’s voice is quiet, almost a whisper. “We have to, uh, drink the stuff first.”

Without taking her hand off Nick’s shoulder, Trubel leans over and grabs the jar from the nightstand where Nick set it. When she finally reclaims her hands, it’s to take off the lid. She does her best to chug half the jar – as Rosalee had instructed her – without gagging. She wipes her mouth on the back of her sleeve and hands the jar to Nick.

Nick gags a few times as he downs what’s left in the jar. “Oh god. That’s _worse_ than it looks.”

Briefly Nick wonders how in the hell this would make anyone _want_ to have sex, but then Theresa is looking up at him with her big chocolate-colored eyes and he can’t help dipping his head down to kiss her.

It’s weird at first, for both of them. Nick still has all these preconceived notions in his head about how Theresa barely knows him and isn’t old enough, and all these other ideas that he is slowly realizing hold no validity. There is a beautiful young woman standing before him, kissing him, willing to let him know her in the most intimate sense. For Theresa, it’s Nick’s gentle strength that throws her off. She likes it, though. The guys she had been with before were just horny guys that stumbled around, went too fast, and didn’t care. Nick is all the things she didn’t know she wanted. The way he knew exactly where to put his hands and the way he held her close to him – it all settled the butterflies fluttering through her belly. She hadn’t been nervous per se, but what they’re doing could either bring them together or push them apart. She certainly doesn’t want the latter.

Her hands trail down his chest and then sneak under the hem of his shirt, finding warm skin. It’s not long before her hands are moving up his chest and his shirt is falling to the floor. Nick’s hands do the same – sneak under her shirt, pull it over her head, and toss it aside. Trubel had expected him to gawk at the gnarly scars on her shoulder and on her side – that’s what guys usually did. Nick notices them, of course – how can you not? – but he just lightly, gently runs his fingers over them as if he were reading her scars, her body, like braille. He leans down and presses a few light kisses over the scars on her shoulder.

She knows it sounds cliché, but she feels safe with him. Maybe it’s just the connection they share from being Grimms. He understands, knows. That’s more than she’s ever gotten from anyone else. But maybe it’s more than that, and up until this moment she hadn’t wanted it to be more. For now she brushes it off to something in that awful potion Rosalee whipped up or just the usual sex high.

Nick’s mouth moves from Theresa’s shoulder to her neck and then up to her lips. Theresa hooks her fingers in the belt loops of Nick’s jeans and steps back until her legs hit the bed, and then she pulls him down with her. Her fingers extend to the button and fly of his jeans and undo both. A shiver runs down Nick’s spine and he gasps into their kiss. Nick fumbles a bit – and blames it on nerves – as he unbuttons and unzips Theresa’s jeans. They pull away from each other just enough to shimmy out of their pants and then they’re back on each other.

Nick caresses up and down Theresa’s side, fingers light as feathers as they explore new skin. He pulls away and they both catch their breath. They don’t speak – their breathing and heartbeats are the only thing to be heard. He slips his hand beneath her and she arches her back. Nick rids her chest of the black lace and tosses it aside. Moving from her neck, over her collar bones, and lingering on her chest, his lips litter kisses over pale, scarred skin.

This isn’t what Theresa is used to – the tentativeness, the care, the _feelings_. For a moment she hates herself. She isn’t supposed to feel anything for Nick besides some gratitude for putting a roof over her head, food in her belly, and proving to her that she’s not crazy. But here she is. She hopes to hell it’s just a temporary side effect from the potion.

Then Nick hooks his finger beneath the waist of her panties and tugs at the offending garment. Theresa arches her back again, lifting her butt off the bed and letting Nick take away the last bit of fabric covering her. Nick was quick to ditch his boxer briefs, and then it was just skin on skin – no barriers; just them.

Nick begins kissing down her body again – over her chest, down her stomach. Theresa’s coherent thought is starting to escape her as Nick kisses down one thigh and then back up the other. If Nick could have his way, he’d take his time more than he already as has. He would explore every inch of her with hands and mouth. He’d have the tension building in her lower belly, have her fingers twisting in the sheets, have her body writhing, get her off before he even took his pants off. But Nick knows that now is not the time for that. Instead, Nick just kisses up her body until his lips meet hers.

When they pull away he asks, one last time, if she’s okay with this. She nods as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. She’d kissed Nick more tonight than all the other guys she’d slept with put together.

Nick pushes in and a little gasp falls from Theresa’s mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and urging him on. It takes a little while, but they find a steady rhythm together. Nick’s lips barely leave Theresa’s body, moving from her lips, to her neck, to her chest. She squeezes her legs more tightly around Nick, pulling him deeper. He speeds up his thrusts a bit. Her breath quickens and she moans. Nick can feel her body getting tense; she’s getting close.

“Nick…” his name hangs on her lips like a prayer, a plea.

Her nails dig little crescent-shaped dents into his shoulders as the tension builds all throughout her body. She bites her lip but that doesn’t stop the whimper that slips out. Nick’s hands fist in the sheet on either side of Theresa’s shoulders as his thrusts become jerky and sporadic. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, his moans muffled by her skin, as he comes.

Nick didn’t expect Theresa to curl up against his side; he thought she would just get dressed and go and that would be it. But here she was with her head on his shoulder, and arm strewn over his chest, and one leg hooked over his. But he didn’t mind, not in the least – and that’s when he knows he might have to go back to calling her _Trubel_.


	4. Maybe it's Better this Way

Trubel is pulling her top back on when she finally breaks the silence. “So, how do we know if it worked?”

Nick turns around as he runs a hand through his hair, trying to tame the stray pieces. “I don’t know. I guess, uh, I go see Rosalee and ask her to woge. Hopefully I see her.”

“Do you, uh, want me to come with you…or should I just stay here?” Theresa looks down at her feet and shuffles nervously.

“Oh, uh…” Nick’s mind is screaming _COME WITH ME PLEASE. I NEED YOU._ But he just says, “you can come along if you want,” and just lingers a moment before stepping out of the room.

This is exactly what Nick has been afraid of since Trubel opened her mouth and volunteered to sleep with him. Things will get awkward and he’ll push her away, and then she’ll leave. Nick has no idea how hook ups work, but he knows that feelings usually aren’t welcome. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling anything for Theresa and part of him hopes it’s just a temporary side effect of the potion.

Nick turns and is met with an empty hallway. He’d been hoping Theresa was right behind him. He walks back down the hall and into her room. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, her back towards him.

“Will you come with me? Please?”

Theresa turns and her face is colored with surprise. “Of course.” _That was stupid_ , she thinks. _He’s gonna think you’re in love with him. ‘Of course.’_ She mentally rolls her eyes at herself.  “I mean, yeah. If you want.” _Theresa, you’re about as smooth as sandpaper. Get it together._

Theresa would have been quite content with another quiet drive, but of course Nick had to open his mouth and start up with the gentlemanly crap.

“So, are you okay?”

“What?” Theresa raises an eyebrow.

“With…what we…did.”

“Oh my god.” She rolls her eyes. “Nick, I’m fine. Seriously, stop asking. I _offered_. We had sex. It was great. I have no regrets.”

Nick sighs. “Sorry. I just…I feel like I’m supposed to ask.”

“Are _you_ okay, Nick? Do _you_ want to talk about _your_ _feelings_?”

Nick rolls his eyes as he pulls up behind the spice shop. “Alright. I get it. I’m being ridiculous. Come on, let’s just go inside and hope for the best.”

As Nick moves to get out of his truck, Theresa grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“What?”

“I really am okay, and I hope you are, too.” Theresa’s voice is soft.

Nick smiles a bit and nods. Theresa lets go of his arm and they both get out of the truck and walk into the back of the shop. Rosalee is curled up on the sofa, a throw blanket tossed over her feet, a book in her lap, and her focus on a text from Monroe.

“That’s weird. Monroe and I were just talking about you.” Rosalee gestures to her phone. “He asked if I heard from you.” She looks back down and sends a quick text letter her husband know that Nick and Trubel had just walked in. “So…?”

“So, I was hoping you woge for me…kinda can’t really tell if it worked otherwise…”

“Oh shit. Yeah.” Rosalee gets up from the sofa and steps towards Nick. Without breaking eye contact, she shakes her head and lets her fox features take over.

Nick’s eyes light up and he smiles so big that his grin practically takes over his face. “Oh my god!” He throws his arms around Rosalee and hugs her tight.

“It worked?” Theresa asks from behind him.

Nick’s arms fall away from Rosalee and he turns to look at Theresa.

“You really saw her?”

Nick nods, lips still curled in a big smile. Then he wraps his arms around Trubel and holds her close. Her arms are slow to wrap around Nick, but when they do, they stay like that for a while. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Rosalee grabs her phone and sneaks out to the front of the store to text Monroe.

“Thank you,” Nick mumbles into Theresa’s hair.

“You’re welcome.”

It could have been a minute or twenty by the time they finally pull away from each other.

Trubel looks up at Nick. “I, uh, have to ask Rosalee something. I’ll be right back.” She walks up next to Rosalee and leans against the counter, waiting for Rosalee to finish her text and set her phone aside.

“What’s wrong?”

“What Nick and I drank…are there side effects?”

Rosalee shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. Why, what’s going on?”

“Oh, uh, nothing.” Theresa shakes her head, not wanting to say anything.

“Come on. You can talk to me. Please?” Rosalee attempts a pouty face.

Theresa sighs but caves in. “It’s just that I…well…I’m kind of having…feelings.”

Rosalee’s eyes light up. “For Nick?”

“No for you,” Theresa says deadpan. “Yes for Nick.”

Rosalee rolls her eyes at the snark – she gets enough of that nonsense from her new husband. “Well, maybe you actually just like him. Did you feel that way before today?”

Theresa scrunches up her face. “Well…not exactly. I mean, it’s hard to deny that Nick’s a pretty alright looking guy. He’s nice, smart. I was definitely thankful I met him.”

“And now?” Rosalee can tell by the look in Theresa’s eyes that it’s so much more, so she adds, “maybe it just intensified what you already felt.” Rosalee isn’t sure that she’s right, but it sounds like a good possibility and Theresa seems to be content with it.

Nick leans into the room, feet still planted on the other side of the threshold. “I’m kinda hungry, you guys want to order some take out?”

Rosalee shakes her head. “I’d rather go home and have dinner with Monroe. Sorry, guys.”

Nick shrugs. “Understandable. Theresa, you hungry?”

She just nods.

“What do you want? Drive-thru? Delivery? Left overs? Diner food? VooDoo?”

Theresa rolls her eyes at the last suggestion. “Nick, doughnuts are not dinner.”

“They aren’t with _that_ kind of attitude.”

Without thinking, Theresa turns to Rosalee, her eyes asking, “are you _positive_ this isn’t a side effect?”

“I’ll see you two later,” Rosalee says as she smiles and shoos them out the door.

“Enjoy your honeymoon,” Theresa calls behind her.

When Nick and Theresa are in the truck, headed down the road, Nick brings up dinner again. “So, what do you want for dinner?”

“Ya know…I could _really_ go for a bacon maple bar and a grape ape.” She smiles but doesn’t look over at Nick. She doesn’t need to look to know he’s smiling too.

Nick chuckles. “But doughnuts aren’t dinner,” he says in a mocking tone.

“Not with that kind of attitude.” She mocks right back.

They both laugh as Nick pulls into the parking lot; their laughter continues even as they enter the building _. It wasn’t even that funny_ , Nick thinks. But he has to stifle his laughter so he can order. If the guy behind the counter didn’t know him personally, he’d assume Nick was high. Their laughter finally dies down and Theresa tells the guy what she wants. She and Nick make it back to the truck and halfway home before Nick looks over at her and starts laughing again. _This is so stupid_.

“What?” _Oh shit…maybe Rosalee was right. That was funny, but not_ that _funny._

“I just…” Nick smiles, taking a deep breath to kill the laughter. “I guess I just really needed a good laugh.”

When they go inside, they both flop down on the sofa and dig in to their doughnuts. Theresa flips through the channels until she finds a rerun of _Saturday Night Live_. Nick stares at his phone, wanting to send Rosalee a text. He hand to know if what he was feeling was a side effect, but he knew he wouldn’t get an answer.

“You okay?”

“Huh?” Nick looks over at Theresa.

“Are you okay? You were totally zoned out.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Fine.” Nick smiles, dismissive, and turns his attention to the television.

Theresa can’t seem to move her eyes away from Nick; she watches all his little movements. When he turns back towards her, catching her staring, her eyes grow wide.

“What?”

Theresa sighs. _It’s now or never. Just say something._ “Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably only going to be 1-2 more chapters.


	5. Please Stay

“Of course,” Nick says as he turns off the television and faces Theresa.

Theresa sighs. “Alright, I know this is gonna sound weird but just hear me out before you judge me or start freaking out. Okay?” She waits for Nick to nod before continuing. “Ever since we slept together, I’ve been feeling…”

Nick’s heart flutters. _It’s not just you. Oh…Oh…oh crap._ “Me too,” he says before he can talk himself out of it.

“What?”

“You’ve been having feelings for me, right? That’s what you were going to say?” Theresa nods, tenuous but also curious. Nick catches the curious look and continues. “I’ve been having feelings for you, too. I thought it might be a side effect of whatever we drank or just…me not being able to sleep with someone outside of having a relationship with them. But…”

“But?”

“I think the feelings have been there for a while. But it wasn’t like I could just let myself feel what I felt; I couldn’t let myself get too attached. I tried so hard…” Nick pauses, biting at his lower lip. There’s so much he wants to say – _I hurt Juliette so much in our relationship and I tried not to hurt her again; I didn’t want you to get hurt either; I tried not to get attached to you but I failed; I was happy when you volunteered; I liked having sex with you and would certainly enjoy doing it again; I hope these feelings aren’t just a side effect because that might kill me_ – but he realizes that he kind of stole the reins from Theresa. He sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just interrupt and throw all that at you, I just…I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

Theresa nods. “Ya know, I asked Rosalee, hoping she’d say it was a side effect. But then she said that maybe it just took whatever you already felt and amplified it. Up until that moment, I wanted her to tell me what I was feeling wasn’t real. But then…I was happy it wasn’t a side effect.”

“So where do we go from here?” Nick looks up, hopeful.

Theresa shrugs. “I have no idea. I want this…I want you. But I just…we’re living together – well, you’re letting me stay here – and you just got out of a relationship. And me, I’m not a relationship person. At all. I just don’t want to mess this up.”

As Nick nods, he says, “Maybe this is something we should just take day by day. I don’t want to rush, but I also don’t want to let you slip away.” Nick reaches out and grabs Theresa’s hand. “I still want you to stay. The guest room is yours as long as you want it.”

“Thank you.” She lets Nick keep a hold of her hand. Theresa has never been overly fond of unnecessary physical contact, but she likes the way her hand fits in Nick’s. She takes notice of his calloused trigger finger, the rough skin, the scarred knuckles. Hers weren’t that much different; just smaller and slightly less calloused.

There’s a bit of an awkward silence between them as they figure out what to do next. Neither of them really wants to move away and after spilling their feelings, turning the television back on seems dismissive.

“So…” Nick says, unable to deal with the silence any longer.

“So.”

“This is awkward.” He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“I hope to hell that this isn’t a glimpse at what’s ahead for us.”

Nick shakes his head. “I doubt it. I think it’s just gonna take some time to get used to things.”

With her fingers still intertwined with Nick’s, Theresa slides a bit closer to him on the sofa. “What’s say we start with a little sofa cuddling?”

“I’d say it’s a good start.” Nick reclaims his hand only to wrap it around Theresa’s shoulders as she leans against his side and props her feet up on the coffee table next to his.

\--

It takes almost two months for Nick and Theresa to fall into a rhythm as a couple. At times it’s a little awkward, but they work passed it. Theresa’s biggest feat is really opening up to Nick about her life – all the things she’s held inside for years. They even take a cooking class together for a few weekends – as per Monroe’s request because _eating take-out EVERY night is not healthy; I will even pay for the damn class so you stop mooching from Rosalee and I_.

In those months, Theresa finds herself in Nick’s bed more often than not. It’s not just the sex, it’s the comfort she gets from just being near him. It was dangerous having two grimm together under one roof and they’ve had a few close calls. That being said, the place Theresa feels safest will always be right next to Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read and to those who offered ideas and let me bounce ideas off of them.  
> I'm glad to have this done and to be moving on to new stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know exactly where this is going in terms of ships/pairings, but it's pretty easy to see where I'm leaning.


End file.
